The Ultimate TVirus
by unlovinglove
Summary: I'm not really good at summary's but Ada is on a mission to go get a new virus. And it takes place 3 weeks after RE4. Hope you guys like R & R! [CH.1 Up]
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

It had been only three weeks since that horrendous incident where Ada had to retrieve the "Las Plagas Sample". Now Ada stood in Wesker's office, and she knew that another mission was at hand. A long desk stood between her and Wesker. Wesker sat in his comfy, swivel chair. He spun around in one short push.

"Ada... I have a new mission for you."

Ada gave a short nod. She knew that this was going to happen. She really didn't want to go on another mission but she knew she had to, to keep up appearances. Wesker laced his hands together and continued.

"I have some information that says President Graham has a new sample... And that it is more powerful then any other virus that we have. It is called the 'Ultimate T-Virus'."

Ada furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would the President have a virus?" Ada asked.

Wesker sighed and unlaced his hands. "When the President shut down Umbrella he had taken all the samples. You don't know this but he has an underground laboratory. He took an interest in what Umbrella was doing and hid all the samples in his laboratory. He now has people do research on the samples and they have now found out about a new virus. Your mission is to go receive that new virus. And I want you to do it in a short amount of time. I don't want you to take as long as you did on your last mission... Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Wesker leaned forward in his chair and grabbed a tan colored folder that rested on his neat desk. He handed it to Ada and she hesitantly grabbed it. "What are you having second thoughts?" Wesker asked. Ada couldn't stand the fact that he always wore his dark shaded sunglasses. She could never tell what he was thinking. And that bugged Ada tremendously. After a couple seconds she shook her head and held on to the folder. "Okay then. Your dismissed."

And with that Ada turned around and left the room. Quickly Ada opened the folder and looked inside. There was a few papers that lay inside. She took out the first one and read.

A private jet will take you to your destination. It will be at the France Airlines. You have to be there by 8:00 tomorrow. Retrieve the sample and bring it back to me ASAP. If you fail to bring the sample back you will receive severe consequences. Now take your time today to get ready. And hopefully I will see you next time with the sample.

Ada smirked. "If only he knew."

* * *

I hope you guys like. Could you tell me how I did? Thanks! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

_I have no idea what the white house looks like because I never been inside before so I just made it look the way I wanted it tolook in my story...SoI hope you guys like!_

**CHAPTER 1**

Ashley sat down beside Leon in the beautiful garden that was located behind the White House. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You know Ashley, you are very beautiful." Leon said running a hand through his caramel covered hair. Ashley blushed and looked away not wanting him to see her blushing.

"I would have quite this job, but you are the reason I am still here." He added. Her face became even a deeper red. She loved Leon but she didn't know that Leon felt the same way about her.

Silence ensued for a couple minutes until Ashley dared to turn and face him. He was staring at her. His sea blue eyes calmed her down and made her love him even more. "But there is one thing... You don't seem to like me."

"Oh, I do!" She said hastily. Her heartbeat started to get faster.

"If you do... Then kiss me." Ashley stared at him wide-eyed. She hesitated but then leaned over so that her lips could meet his. In seconds they were kissing. Ashley's heart started to melt. She couldn't believe what she was doing. _His lips are so soft._ Ashley thought to herself. But before anymore could be thought or done Ashley could feel a stinging pain in the side of her stomach. She pulled away from Leon's lushes lips and stared at him.

When she finally got enough courage she looked down. Leon's hand was holding on to a combat knife. And that knife happened to be stuck, deep in her stomach. Ashley looked up at Leon to see him grinning sinisterly. "Oh, and about what I said... I lied." Leon said slowly taking the knife out.

A tear fell down Ashley's face. She could feel her life slipping away. When the knife was fully out she grabbed at her wound. It burned fiercely. Leon got up and left. She was now alone in the garden. _At least I'll die somewhere beautiful._ She thought to herself. Then everything went black.

In her bed Ashley arose and started to scream with all her might. A guard with a long beard ran in and tended to her.

"Are you okay Miss Graham?" The security guard asked holding her by her shoulders. Ashley stopped screaming abruptly and surveyed her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. Ashley grabbed her pink sating sheets and wrapped them around her.

"Are you okay?" The guard asked once again. Ashley gave a short nod. "Yeah. I just had a horrible nightmare is all." The guard let go of her shoulders and turned around to leave.

"Do you need anything?" He asked before he left. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah but I can get it myself." She told him. A worried look was on his face.

"I suggest you just stay in your room." He said. But Ashley ignored this and got up. She walked past him and out of the room.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She said and walked out of her room. There was a long corridor to her right and her left. She took her left and walked down it for a few minutes until there was an elevator at the end of the hall. She stepped inside and pushed the first floor button.

While waiting for the elevator to reach its destination, Ashley pulled her pink, satin, button-up pajama shirt more down. It must have risen up quite a bit showing her stomach while she was sleeping. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened she walked out. The elevator took her to the entrance of the white house which was on her right. On the left led down another corridor which had many rooms. She went to her left and took long strides down the hall. Finally after five minutes she came to the kitchen.

From first sight she could see Leon sipping a cup of coffee. He was sitting down at a long table. When Ashley entered the room, he looked up and smiled casually. "Hey." He said then held the cup to his mouth to take another long sip of coffee.

Ashley walked past him and to a refrigerator. She opened it up and took out a jug of milk. Then she walked to a cupboard that was beside the refrigerator and brung out a glass. She filled the glass with soothing milk and put the jug of it back in the refrigerator. Ashley looked over at Leon who looked to be reading a newspaper and sat down in front of him.

She couldn't help but feel weird around him. The dream had brought her to feel hurt inside when she looked at Leon. She gulped down half of the glass and Leon glanced at her then went back to reading his newspaper.

"Thirsty?"

Ashley nodded and looked down at her hands. "What are you doing up at this time of night?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare... So I decided to get a glass of milk to calm me down."

"Do you want me to walk you back up to your room?" He asked. Ashley's eyes widened. She wasn't really sure if she wanted him to. But she just couldn't say no.

"Sure." She said and with that they walked off and they both went to Ashley's room. Ashley opened her door and walked inside. She then turned around and smiled at Leon. "Thanks." She said. He nodded then turned around and left. When he was gone Ashley closed her door and walked over to her bed. She pulled herself under the satin sheets and closed her eyes. She now hoped that she would finally get to sleep.


End file.
